


Saved

by Regency



Category: CSI: Miami, James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Double Drabble, F/F, Implied Character Death, Jane Bond - Freeform, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/pseuds/Regency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heroic measures are only sometimes effective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any characters recognizable as being from CSI: Miami & James Bond. They are the property of their producers, writers, and studios, not me. No copyright infringement was intended and no money was made in the writing or distribution of this story. It was good, clean fun.

            She balanced on the tip of her toes. He was strong, but not strong enough to completely lift her off the ground. He wanted to choke the life out of her; she’d never give him the pleasure.

                A swift kick to the groin and he dropped her— _Hard_ , she winced.  He fell to his knees and she leapt over him, bolting for the door. He growled and was after her, hot on adrenaline and longer legs.

                He would have caught her, should have caught her. A silenced  _pop_  and the swish of blonde hair around the corner.

                She was saved.

~!~

                The gun was taped to the underside of an electrical box.  She yanked it down and hid behind the door.  Her assailant stepped, limping, onto the roof as her partner was climbing over the ledge.

                The light hairs on the back of her neck stood.  Vulnerable without the weapon she’d surrendered to Bond, she had no choice but to stand, back to sky, and hope he wouldn’t shoot her.

                He wasn’t as kind as that.  _Pop._

                Neither was Bond.   _Pop, pop, pop._

                Acceptable overkill.

                Gravity took a holiday and she didn’t fall.

                Unfortunately for Calleigh Duquesne, she still wasn’t saved.


End file.
